Preference
by PersianFreak
Summary: A thousand years is a long time to be having sex... One-shot set within the series of stories from Life Goes On to Over My Dead Body.


_**Preference**_** by PersianFreak**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: M

Spoilers: None. Follow-up to... _Life Goes On_ and _Surprise_.

A/N: Just a one-shot. Just for fun. It's kinda ridiculous, but still, lemme know what you think =) I'm kinda hoping this will calm some of the angry people I have kept waiting for OMDB, IAL, NC, and... goddamn, there was another one.. oh, AoM. Sorry! I'm working on ALL of those.

* * *

"You know what I realized?" I asked suddenly, flipping through one of my favourite romance novels. Eric glanced up from where he was pouring himself a glass of blood.

"That no man worth his salt would agree to a threesome with another male?" Eric nodded at the book, clearly referring to a plot-point.

"I can't believe you actually read it," I frowned at the handsome blonde and the damsel in his arms on the cover of the book.

"I wanted to see why you enjoyed it so much," my husband shrugged, "I regret that decision immensely, needless to say."

"I like the story, not necessarily that one scene." That was a lie; I had often read it wondering if Eric would ever agree with such a proposition. Now I knew the answer.

"Liar," Eric remarked casually and I bit back the smile.

"Do you want know what I realized or not?" I tossed the book on the couch and walked over to the counter, where Eric was now sipping on his dinner. He inclined for me to go on.

"I just remembered that you slept with Dawn," I fought to keep my tone nonchalant.

Eric put down his glass and frowned at me, "Who?"

"Dawn?" I pressed, "You know, the waitress from Merlotte's who was murdered?" He still looked confused, and frustration crept into my voice, "My _friend_, Dawn?" That seemed to ring a bell for Eric, because disbelief tinged his features.

"I slept with her before I met you, right?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, then, yes, I did." He nodded.

"You need to be more apologetic about that," I chastised him and he grinned, displaying his fangs.

"So, why did you just think about that?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of the night we met, and then I remembered you saying you slept with Dawn, which wasn't that significant at the time, but now that we're married I find it strange."

"Strange?" He prompted, arching a brow.

"Well, I just have never met any of your one-night stands, or I didn't think I had, but I have met Dawn." I winced as I recalled more of that first conversation with Eric. "You told me way more than I needed to know about her."

Eric considered my words and nodded slowly, "I told you she liked pain."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste; I could never see the appeal in masochism. The deeper meaning of that sentence sank in just then, and I looked at my husband. "I didn't realize you were into S&M."

Eric regarded me carefully before responding, "There isn't much that I haven't tried." He admitted diplomatically.

"Huh," I did my best to keep my voice neutral.

"Huh?" Eric repeated. " 'Huh' what?"

I grimaced, "I don't know. I just didn't realize that was something you... got off on."

"Sookie, I'm a thousand-year-old man with the sex drive of a sixteen-year-old. There isn't much I _don't_ get off on."

I smiled indulgently, "Good point, but still." Eric raised an eyebrow and took my hands, pulling me closer and putting his arms around my waist.

"Are you disgusted by this?" He asked incredulously, and I shrugged unhappily. "Sookie, come on."

"I don't care. I mean, whatever."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I mean," I shrugged, "If you're into that, then it's the one thing that gets you off more than anything else, and it's not something that I'm ever willing to... partake in, so-"

"Sookie, if my partner isn't into whatever it is that we're... 'partaking in' then the sex is not that great." The corners of Eric's lips twitched upwards in the hint of a smile at my choice of words, but I was past seeing the humour.

"You're telling me that if you couldn't get me off in bed, you wouldn't get off, either?" My eyes narrowed.

"You'd have to be extremely ignorant of your partner to be able to get off if you see that what you're doing is doing absolutely nothing for them. Like how you hate it when I don't enjoy the movie as much as you did." Eric shrugged.

"You're ridiculous!"

"Are you telling me that you would rather have a partner who doesn't care how the sex is for you?"

"No! I'm just saying I find it hard to believe that you don't care what kind of sex you're having as long as your partner is enjoying it. You have got to have a preference!"

"Fine, you want to know my preference?"

"No!" Eric threw his hands in the air in frustration, and I continued. "Because now you're just gonna say that what we do is your preference!"

"I told you that you were the best I ever had, doesn't that prove that what we do is my 'preference'?"

"I thought you didn't have a preference," I cocked an eyebrow and Eric groaned.

"Have you looked at yourself? You're so fucking sexy that I could come from watching you do the laundry naked!"

I bit my lip, "Really?"

"Yes. Want to try?"

"Yes."

And that was the end of that.

***

"I didn't actually think you were serious," I told him later and he laughed, rolling onto his side so that his lips were a mere inch away from my ear.

"Are you still thinking about Dawn, lover?"

I grimaced, "Sort of. But I guess- I mean, you seem to enjoy what we do, so I'll just chalk one up to you being a freak."

"Hey," he complained softly and I grinned.

"So are you sure you wouldn't be interested in a threesome with another male?" I asked carefully.

"Yes."

"What, S&M is acceptable but a threesome is not?" I protested.

"I'm not opposed to the threesome in theory, lover," he whispered softly.

I frowned, "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem, my feisty little telepath," he told me as he moved my body on top of his, "is that a threesome would mean that another male would be allowed to touch you and see you naked."

"Oh, so it's jealousy," I smiled.

"Yes," was his immediate response.

I adjusted myself until he was inside of me again, "I like it when you're jealous."

"Oh?" He made a small noise.

"It's kind of a turn-on, actually," I leered as I began moving, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Eric groaned and dug his fingers into my hips. "When you get all possessive but try not to show it," I continued, placing a hand on his before moving it to his stomach to graze my nails against the muscular plane. "And you get that look in your eye like you want me to kiss you just to prove I'm _yours_." I smiled and leaned down far enough to nuzzle his nose and pull back when he angled his head to kiss me before continuing, "And when I don't, you get all pouty in your own little way even though you try to hide _that_ from me too... but you can't, can you?" I raised a brow, still smiling as I brushed my lips against the corner of his mouth and stopped the movement of my hips when he didn't respond.

Eric exhaled deeply, "No."

"Hmmm," I nodded in approval and resumed my rise and fall, watching him struggle not to writhe. "I know you too well, know all your little quirks, know all the little things that get you off..." I breathed the last part into his chest before latching onto one of his nipples, biting at the soft flesh. His hand tangled in my hair and he groaned, cursing under his breath. I did the same to the other nipple and revelled in the noises he made before I arched back, bracing my hand on his one bent knee but didn't break my rhythm, accelerating until he cried out and relaxed right before my own orgasm hit. Once the haze had cleared from my head I curled down and kissed his abdomen, his chest, his neck. Eric rolled us over so that he was lying on top before kissing me. There was no urgency in his lips, nothing other than contentment and the innocent sweetness that occasionally crept into his kisses. My hand tangled in his hair when his lips remained hooked on mine and I made a pleased sound when Eric rested his head on my chest.

"It's for the best anyways," I murmured, "I can barely handle you, let alone you and another guy."

Eric chuckled, mouthing at my collarbone, "You handle me perfectly well, love."

"Hmm," I smiled. "Comfortable?"

"Very. You?"

I giggled, "You're heavy. But don't move." I stopped him with a hand on his bicep.

"Dawn soon," he murmured and I made a noise in agreement.

I pressed a kiss into his hair, "Mine."

"Yours," my husband agreed and I was gone.


End file.
